


CultureShock

by Jassanja



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, Snupin Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world ruled by Lord Voldemort a young wizard is sent out to a pack of werewolves to help Fenrir Greyback breed a bigger pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	CultureShock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Little_Iago during the Snupin Santa Exchange 2007  
> Beta and general help by Nathan

With a crack Severus apparated into the small village. He noted, with a bit of surprise, that the werewolves didn't live in a collection of hastily assembled , shabby huts, but that there was a real little village with houses that were built to last.  
There was of course the Dark Lord's promise that now after the war, his most faithful allies aside from the Death Eaters would lead a better life. Severus just had not expected the werewolves to adapt so fast. The rest of the wizarding world surely had more difficulties to get used to the changes caused by the new world order.  
Severus took a few more steps to the village's central square, wondering as to where to report his arrival when a door to his left flew open. Fenrir Greyback stalked out of the house.  
"Severus Snape, welcome!" he growled  
"Greyback!" Snape answered shortly, hinting a mocking bow.  
They had never got on to well with each other.  
"I'm surprised that the Dark Lord sends you. You are still a bit young after all. Are you sure you are up to the task?" Greyback looked the young man in front of him up and down, critically screwing his eyes together.  
Snape squared his shoulders and stood tall enough to look Greyback in the eye.  
"Of course I am able to help you enlarge your pack the magical way, or do you think the Dark Lord would have me sent otherwise? This has nothing to do with age, but with expertise, with the talent to excel at dark magic as well as potions, and there is no Death Eater more able to do both than me. So my skills will help me accomplish the task that you are not wolf enough to do on your own," Snape explained mightily, the wicked expression on his face growing more pronounced with every word.  
Greyback snarled angrily.  
"Be silent, pup. In this place I reign. Tomorrow we will see if you can present actions to match your words of today. The seventh house to the right will be yours while you stay with my pack." Without another word Greyback turned and walked back inside, slamming the door behind himself.  
"Pleasant man," Snape muttered to himself as he walked on and entered the appointed house.

The place was clean, although gloomy, but the space in the kitchen downstairs was big enough to serve as a workroom.  
The room upstairs held only a bed, not even a table or chair, but it would do as well, for Snape did not plan to spend more time here than was necessary.  
He would brew the potion for Greyback, cast the few spells that would go with it, and would be off again within the next twenty-four hours.

Or so he thought....

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Footsteps on the stairs woke Snape in the middle of the night.  
Within moments his wand was pointed at the door, as a young man with a lit old wand entered the room.  
"Hello, I mean you no harm," said the young man with a smile, rather than throwing a curse at Snape.  
"So you say!" Snape glowered. He didn't move his wand an inch as the other still came closer to the bed.  
He was now near enough for the light of his wand to reveal that he was naked.  
"Why do you have a wand? Why can you perform the Lumos spell? Who are you?" Snape asked, trying to keep the upper hand in the situation.  
"I am Remus and I am a wizard!" the young man said with a smile.  
"No, you are a werewolf!"  
"Yes, that too."  
"But werewolves can't be wizards. You were not at Hogwarts."  
Now Remus laughed. "Just because I was not allowed to go to school does not make me less of a wizard, just less trained in fancy wand waving. I can do the basic spells alright, Greyback taught me. He is a wizard too, you know!"  
Dropping his guard in confusion; Snape closed his eyes for a moment. He jerked them open again when the bed sagged where Remus sat down beside his feet.

"I am not only a wizard and a werewolf, but tonight I am also your welcoming gift from the pack! " Remus spoke his announcement in a low voice, his hand reaching out to touch the blanket over Severus' legs.  
"Gift?" Snape eyed Remus questioningly. "They don't expect that I kill and eat you, I hope."  
"Of course not!" said Remus with a grin. "You are supposed to fuck me!"  
"What?"  
Remus' grin grew wider. "You have heard right. This is about sex not food."  
"But why?" Severus knew that he was wearing his nightshirt, but he still pulled the blanket up to his chin.  
"It is customary among werewolves that the leader of the pack shares his bitch with important guests," Remus explained.  
"But I don't want any gift of that sort." Severus answered. "I don't want you."  
"It would be an insult to Greyback if you kick me out." The voice of the young werewolf was still low, but was filled with a dangerous edge. "So are you about to accept your gift from the pack? Or do l have to tell Fenrir that you rather insult him than fuck his bitch?"  
Severus decided that it would be unwise to agree to either, and that stalling time would be the better option. "So you're his bitch?" he asked, and Remus just nodded.  
"Don't you have any problems with it? That Greyback just hands you out to whomever he owns a gift?"  
"No, I actually enjoy it," Remus said with a smile, "and it is better than warming Fenrir's own bed." He paused for a moment before explaining further. "You must know that in the past Fenrir has caught me engaged with multiple other pack members. That was when he ordered me to become his bitch. He thinks that if I plan to sleep with everyone in the pack anyway, I could at least do it in his service."  
"So you do like it? Sleeping around with different people all the time?" Severus still had his wand at the ready, still not sure if it was safe to drop it.  
"Yes, I do!" Remus licked his lips. "I like to kiss and be kissed. I like to feel a man's hard chest pressed against mine just as I like a woman's soft breast dropping heavily down on me. I like to take and be taken, to eat a pussy or receive a blowjob."  
Severus felt heat raising in his cheeks at those words. As he dropped his face to hide his blush from Remus, his gaze fixed on hard evidence, proving that Remus was meaning every word he said.  
Severus gulped as his blood now rushed out of his face, down to his own groin.  
"Why is Greyback sure that I would accept you? That I would not rather want a female in my bed?" Severus asked to mask his uncomfortable situation.  
"I guess our Dark Lord must have told him that it would be fine to send me," Remus said. He seemed to grow impatient now, as his fingers stroked slightly higher over his own thigh. "Enough talk now, let us enjoy your welcoming gift!"  
In one graceful motion Remus straddled Severus with the blanket still between them.  
"Still want a girl?" Remus asked as he pressed his hard cock deep into the blanket until it brushed Severus' own.  
Severus shook his head.  
"I thought so," Remus said.  
He leaned down and claimed Severus' lips, only breaking the kiss after he heard Severus moan.  
A few nips and bites on Severus' neck later the Death Eater was aroused and willing enough to push the blanket off and his nightshirt up. He grabbed for Remus' naked form and brought the werewolf's nice, firm arse down on his cock for real  
"Oh..." Remus moaned, "I knew that in the end you would give in to me."  
Severus answered the moan with one of surprise as his hardness slipped inside the other man with less difficulty than Severus had expected.  
"Fenrir also taught me a lubrication charm," Remus answered the unspoken question with a smirk.  
"Clever little wolf ... now stop talking and fuck me!"  
And Remus did as asked.  
First he glided along the length inside him with slow, deliberate strokes, but soon he sped up his movements, keeping them fast and shallow knowing from experience that Severus was close and needy.  
After Severus caught his breath again, he sobered up quite quickly.  
"What have I done?" he muttered mostly to himself. "I've never touched a whore before."  
Beside him Remus chuckled.  
"I would not call myself a whore, and neither would I call you innocent. Don't you think that we hear tales of you Death Eaters out here? You guys are not innocent."  
"Call yourself what you want," Severus snapped back, "but you do sleep with people for ulterior motives, so in my eyes you are a slut. As for the tales you speak of, not all Death Eaters are into rape. I prefer to punish Mudbloods. Muggles and blood traitors in other ways than with some physical discomfort."  
Remus raised his eyebrows. "So what is your field of speciality then? You were sent here because it must have to do with whatever Greyback and the Dark Lord have in mind."  
"If your Master has not shared his plans with you, neither will I, but my Lord praises my talents with potions, curses and mind torture," said Snape.  
"You're not one of the common evil henchmen then," Remus answered with a smile.  
"If you say so!" Severus grabbed for his blanket to cover his still naked body again."Can you leave now? You have done your deed, and I need my sleep."  
"Yes, I can leave now if you wish." Remus got off the bed, took his wand from the bedside table and left as naked as he had come.  
Severus only realised that the werewolf had not come to release as he drifted off to sleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Severus was only mildly surprised the next day when he found a still naked Remus entering his house behind Greyback.  
"The werewolves are not strong enough," Greyback started to explain in his hoarse voice to the two younger wizards in his hut. "The Dark Lord and I have come to the conclusion that we need more children raised in our ways, and that they need to be both magical and werewolves. There are but two problems."  
Greyback started to pace the length of the room.  
"We can't turn them by bite. Wizard parents have caught up to our plans. Even if we position ourselves close to their houses before the rise of the full moon, we often don't find a child in that home, or the child is too well protected. Even if we manage to bite one, most of the children die, because we are in too much of a bloodlust or more than one of us attacks the same child. So what shall we do?"  
Greyback looked at Snape without expecting an answer.  
"Yes, we will have to breed them, but that poses more problems. There are not enough wizards in our pack so far, and even if I were to insist them to breed between them there would be no guarantee that the child will be born with the parents' curse."  
Greyback was now stepping up in front of Severus, looking him in the eye.  
"This is were you come in, Snape! You will have to find a way to make sure that every werewolf witch or wizard in this pack will give birth to a child that will possess both talents. You also will find a way to speed up the process. I will not wait for years until said children are born, grown and ready to fight for us."  
Snape smirked back.  
"Simple enough!"  
"Simple enough, you claim?" Greyback growled, spit flying into Snape's face. "You will not fail me! You will show us results soon! This is a serious matter. Therefore you better hurry up. Remus here will be your first test person, I want him pregnant as soon as possible!" Greyback stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
Remus got up from the kneeling position on the floor he had been in while Greyback was in the room.  
"You shouldn't have mocked him," he said to Severus as he stretched out his limbs.  
"I did not plan to anger him. In fact I really believe it to be a simple enough task for someone with my talents."  
Remus smiled lopsidedly. "You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"  
"At least I am not the one running around naked all the time. Don't you have any clothes?"  
"I don't need them in my position, so why should I wear them?"  
"House-elves have more dignity!" Severus grumbled.  
"But do they have as much fun as I do?" Remus asked back.  
"How should I know. Now then, let me screen your body, and see how we will get you with child to make our Masters happy." Severus flicked his wand out and started some monitoring spells on Remus.  
"I would be more happy if you would just touch me, and find out manually," Remus offered suggestively.  
"This is work, not play, wolf, so hold back your lusty thoughts as I'm not going to bed you again." With that Severus went back to work

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I got your owl, Snape, and you better be right about having results already, it took you long enough"  
Greyback was again storming into Severus' house with Remus in tow.  
Severus pushed his hands on his hips and glared back at Greyback.  
"One week is not at all a long time, for this, as without me, you would have needed years to come to the same results, if ever."  
"Put your talent were your mouth is, young man, or I will tell the Dark Lord that you are all words but no results." Greyback pointed his finger at Remus, who was hastily falling to his knees once the door had closed behind him.  
"Now help me get my bitch pregnant."  
"As you wish!" With a mocking bow Severus crossed over to Remus and took his arm to help him back up on his legs.  
Severus tapped his wand against the loins of the young werewolf and watched Remus flinch with discomfort as a new set of reproductive organs squeezed its way into his body.  
With a swift stroke of his wandfree hand Severus controlled the existence of Remus' new vagina. He heard the other man's breath hitch as his fingers invaded the new skin. Severus nodded with satisfaction to find the created channel slippery and without obstacles.  
He removed his fingers, cleaned them on a nearby cloth and started to explain: "The new set of genitalia is spelled to ovate on my command. The egg will travel fast and be ready for conception within minutes. It will also be mutated in a way that it will carry the werewolf curse As you wished the whole process is sped up, so the child should be born within eight days. After another week, I will feed the baby a growing potion that will turn it into a child of five years within another three days."  
Remus looked a bit uncomfortable at this, but Greyback smiled with satisfaction.  
"Well done, Snape, well done! If this works, I will of course inform the Dark Lord of your great work." Greyback pushed his tattered trousers down, and directed Lupin back on his knees in front of him. "Spell his cunt ready then!" Greyback orderd Snape as he guided his cock into Remus' mouth.  
Another tap with the wand against Remus' body.  
"Done," Severus said.  
Remus obediently fell forward on his hands as Greyback removed his now hard cock from his lips.  
"Good bitch!" the pack leader praised as he moved to enter the unusual opening on a well-known body.  
Severus noticed with relief that the werewolves seemed to take this as a serious enough situation to hurry along with the act, and spare him having to watch a long and messy coupling that otherwise may have occurred.  
As soon as he noticed Greyback falling slack from release, Severus started another monitoring spell on Remus. Within a minute he was able to lift it again.  
"The conception has worked, the egg is now ready to nest. I will have to monitor Remus again tomorrow. Until then I advise that he should stay out of situations that could endanger his pregnancy. This would also mean that he'd have to stay alone in his own bed this night," Severus ended with a glare at both of them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Severus found himself once again woken in the middle of the night by Remus.  
"Don't you understand the meaning of alone in your own bed?" Severus grumbled as he disentangled himself from his blanket.  
"I was alone, and I was in a bed Greyback declared as mine for the moment. I was woken when the shift happened again. The girl parts are gone now, and you did not mention that happening, so I came to ask if this is a good or a bad sign," Remus explained in a hurry.  
"Of course that is a bad sign," Severus bellowed, fully awake now. "Stupid mutt, of course they would not vanish till the cub was born if everything was fine."  
Without warning Severus grabbed Remus between the legs, ensuring himself that the first try had failed.  
"You really should wear some cloths!" he muttered to hide his disappointment as he indeed didn't find the opening of the vagina.  
"You didn't order that. Is this the reason why it didn't work?" Remus asked.  
"No, but it wouldn't hurt either." Severus thought about the situation for a moment, then glared at Remus again. "So you were in a bed? Alone? Where was your wand?"  
For a moment Remus looked like he was about to attack Severus, but then his shoulders slumped and he blushed. "I was tempted to do a bit of exploring, I admit, but I knew it would be a bad idea. So no, that isn't the reason for the failure."  
"It would have made things easier, it you had, because then we would know that it was your mistake. Now we just have to try again, without knowing where or when things went wrong."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Oh, Remus, not again!" Severus grumbled as he was once again woken by the werewolf entering his bedroom in the middle of the night.  
"I fear so," Remus answered, his shoulders slumping with defeat. The past week with all their failed attempts to get the young man pregnant had left their mark on him. The smile full of mischief had vanished from his face and was replaced by a lines of worry between his eyes. Now Severus could even notice that Remus was fighting hard to hold tears back.  
"Today when we left you ... Greyback told me that if I fail again this time ..." Remus gulped, trying to get the words out, "in the morning when he finds out ... he's going to drop me and take a female in my stead. He already selected his new bitch ... she had a child before, he knows she will not fail him."  
Severus was pushed back down into his pillow as Remus suddenly fell against his shoulders and started to sob.  
Overcoming his shock, Severus found himself stroking the other man's hair, offering comfort.  
"Would it be that bad?" Severus asked in a hushed tone. "Would they kick you out of the pack?"  
"No ... they would not ... but they would treat me like ... less than dirt," Remus sobbed out.  
Severus continued to stroke the other's head, while his thoughts were running wild.  
"The problem could lie in my work," he suggested weakly.  
"You don't even believe this yourself .. and neither will Fenrir ... he believes you are a genius," said Remus.  
"Well, I am." Severus was silent again, thinking the process over again. "It could be Fenrir. If his sperm is too weak ..."  
"Try telling him that. I just don't want to be close enough to have bits of you splashing on me," Remus said, a hint of a smile back on his lips.  
"But it's the most likely possibility. We could prove it by getting you with child by someone else," Severus offered.  
"As I said, if you tell him that, you want be alive long enough to prove your point."  
"Then we won't tell Greyback." Severus smirked. "We will cheat on him, do it behind his back."  
"While I like the idea, it would be impossible to find someone else to do the deed." Remus was sitting up and rubbed his eyes. "Everyone here is loyal to him, and they have noticed that since you are here he has not sent me to anyone as a gift, no matter how well they serve him. He would know within minutes, if I were to show up at someone's house unannounced, sporting some interesting changes in the goods department."  
"I could do it." Severus was surprised by his own offer, but now that it was out he grew more confident. "I'm not loyal to Greyback."  
"You would really help me?" Remus asked with a hint of disbelief. "You don't like me all that much."  
"Don't be silly. I may not have liked the way we were introduced, but I see no personal gain in destroying your dearly loved position within the pack just because your master isn't fertile and searches blame in you."  
"You know, Severus, from you that sounds like a declaration of friendship."  
"You don't have to overrate my actions just because I am willing to offer my help," Severus snapped.  
Remus stripped off the trousers he had been wearing since the first failed attempt, then he settled on the bed besides Severus.  
Severus used his wand to once again create a second set of reproductive organs on Remus and spell him ready to conceive.  
Remus' hands found their way under Severus' nightshirt. He stroked over rapidly hardening nipples, toying around with them.  
"This isn't necessary," Snape said after taking a deep breath. "The spells will work without an extended foreplay as you should know."  
"I know," Remus muttered, "but I want to touch you. I was buggered all week long in a strictly scientific way. That wasn't really fun."  
"Well, then, if we must," Severus agreed, and let the wolf coax him into arousal in a sensual way.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was on the fifth day that Remus came again to him in the night. Once again there were unshed tears of despair in his eyes.  
"He wants to take it," he sobbed as he slowly sagged down on the bed.  
"Calm down, Remus, calm down. Who wants to take what?"  
"Greyback! The child!" Remus stroked protectively over his swollen belly. "He wants to take it away once you feed the growing potion to the baby, because he thinks I have grown too attached to it."  
"Where will he hide it? The village isn't big enough to really hide it from you," Severus offered to comfort.  
"He will take it far away. He has other villages. didn't you know?" Remus paused for a moment then went on. "Of course you don't know, you're not supposed to. The pack is bigger than Greyback lets the Dark Lord believe. He lied to him, the attacks on children were more successful than he lets on. He has a village built just for them, better hidden than all the others. He will hide most of the newly bred children there as well, and just told me that mine would go there immediately, so I may forget it, and be ready to breed another shortly."  
Severus all but jumped out of his bed.  
"This is unbelievable. How could he be stupid enough to lie to the Dark Lord? If the Dark Lord ever finds out there will be hell to pay for Greyback and all that follow him."  
"I don't care for the Dark Lord," Remus told him angrily. "I don't care for anything, I just want my child, and I don't want to be Greyback's breeding mare. Everyone was supposed to breed, I was just the first handy example of how it would wo-"  
"Stupid wolf!" Severus interrupted him. "Of course you care for the Dark Lord. It would be stupid if you didn't. These are just your hormones speaking. Aside from that, the Dark Lord will be the solution for you, if you really care all that much for this child."  
Severus grabbed Remus' shoulders, shaking him carefully.  
"We will leave this place tonight. You and me. And we will go to the Dark Lord, so you can tell him what Greyback has done, what Greyback is hiding. The Dark Lord will kill Greyback, and if necessary all the werewolves that are too loyal to the traitor."  
"And what about my child? Won't he want to kill Greyback's child?" Remus asked, eyes wide with growing hope. "What about me?"  
"We will tell him the truth about the child, that it wasn't fathered by Greyback but by me. I'm sure the Dark Lord will be pleased with you. If you pledge your loyalty to him, become one of his loyal Death Eaters, he will let you keep the child, let us raise it as both werewolf and Death Eater. The Dark Lord wants a strong army of werewolves at his command, and after Greyback's treason you are the one to help get what he wants." Severus pulled Remus into his arms.  
"Come with me, trust me!"  
Severus apparated them as Remus just nodded.

The End


End file.
